An Overdue Conversation
by NerdyAndProud
Summary: Six years after My Achy Jakey Heart, Miley and Jake run into each other and have a conversation they should have had a long time ago, with minor flirting, of course. JILEY. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**An Overdue Conversation**

**Jake's POV:**

I sighed as I sat down at a table at some celebrity party my manager had wanted me to go to. Truthfully, I hated these parties. Full of snobby rich people who party way too hard. I _was _rich and could be snobby sometimes too, but, partying definitely was not my thing. I saw tons of celebrities, but, few I knew and could have a decent conversation with. The ones I did know, I didn't like very much. That was until I saw a full head of blonde hair. Hannah Montana, I realized it was. I hadn't seen her since…well, since I found out who she really was. Miley Stewart. I hadn't seen her since he was 15. 15? That couldn't be right. Six years? Well, I moved to New York a couple days after that fight we had. I still felt awful about that. I threatened to tell the world her secret. The truth was that I never had any intention to. I was just so hurt that she honestly thought I would do something like that to her. I would never do that. In fact, I think I was still too in shock that she was her to begin with.

You see, I completely understood why she was dumping me. She was right. I wasn't a normal person. I couldn't be. That was just the cold hard truth that both of us had to learn the hard way. I'm way better at it now though. I started going to places in disguises and waiting for food and whatever. It took a while, but, now, I could survive not being famous.

Whoops, looks like I took a little trip down memory lane. Maybe, I should talk to Hannah. I mean, it's not like she can be all rude to me or anything. We are in a public place and she's _Hannah Montana_.

So, I walk up to the bar where she's sitting and sit on the side of her she's not looking at. She is laughing with someone who looks a lot like Kelly Clarkson, who is sitting next to her. I wait patiently for a few minutes until Kelly walks away. She then goes back to drinking whatever she's drinking, not even noticing me. I can change that.

"It's been a while, _Hannah_," I said, causing her to jump a little because she hadn't realized there was someone sitting next to her. She turns to smile at me, then she realizes who I am. The smile quickly fades.

"Yes it has, Jake," she said, playing along with the fact that we have absolutely no history besides the quick meet and greet. Ha. Yeah right.

"So, how have you been?" I ask.

"I've been good," she said. "You?"

"Good too," I said. I can tell she is slightly annoyed. She makes it ever so obvious in her next remark.

"You're talking to me as Hannah on purpose, aren't you?" she asked.

"Forward, now, aren't we Miss Montana, or should I say Miss…" I said, but she cut me off.

"Don't you dare!" she exclaims.

"Chill Miles, I'm not that stupid," I whispered. Over the loud music, nobody but her could hear that. She gave me a cold look.

"If I had a penny for how many times you'd looked at me that way…" I said, but, again, she cut me off.

"Shut up."

"Haven't lost your sweetness," I said sarcastically.

"Ok, now you're just being straight up mean," she said. True.

"Sorry," I say.

"Apologizing to the ex?" she asked.

"It appears so," I tell her.

"Listen, Jake, did you want something?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk, it's been six years, don't you owe me that?" I asked. I regretted my choice of words the second they left my mouth.

"_Owe _you that!" she exclaims. "Jake Ryan! I don't owe you anything!"

"That was harsh," I say because of her tone.

"If you want harsh, I can use your full name," she said.

"I'm gonna shut up now," I say immediately, causing her to laugh.

"Listen Miley, I'm sorry about that, can we please just talk?" I asked her.

She sighs. "Sure."

We head into an empty VIP room and sit down on two of the chairs that are set up.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked me.

"Why did we break up?" I asked. She rolls her eyes.

"Jake, you know that we broke up because I couldn't handle your…celebrity sickness," she said.

"Celebrity sickness?" I ask, raising my eye brows.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"Yeah," I sighed, wishing I didn't know what she meant.

"Jake, it wasn't one of the easier break ups for me, because believe it or not, I loved you too, but, there was a part of you I couldn't handle," she told me.

"I know," I said. "And I'm really sorry if I made you look bad, you know, having broken up with _Jake Ryan._"

"Yeah, everybody thought _you_ dumped _me_," she said.

"And you didn't tell them otherwise?" I asked.

"What's the point?" she asked. "Nobody would have believed me anyway."

"True," I said.

"Also, Jake," she said. "You really scared me when you said you would reveal my secret."

"I know," I said. "I'm really sorry. I was never gonna reveal your secret, I just wished you would have thought higher of me than that."

"Well Jake, I was going to dump you right on the spot," she said.

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better," I said sarcastically. "So, why didn't you?"

"You came down my stairs, threatening to spread word that some wig shop sells itchy wigs," she said.

"I can see where that would throw you off," I said. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay," she said. "It's over and done with."

"Yeah," I said. Then, one of her old songs came on the speakers.

_If We Were a Movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy soooong_

"I've always like this song," I said. "Who wrote it?"

"I did," she said.

"What was your inspiration?" I asked.

"Oh…it just came to me," she told me.

"Oh," I say disbelievingly. "Why'd you stop performing it?"

"Um…"she said. "Because…well…um…"

"Why?" I ask. She gives me a look of surrender.

"Because, this song didn't just come to me, I wrote it about someone. And, then this someone…let's just say he left and I couldn't perform it anymore without it making me really sad."

"Who?" I ask, having no clue.

"You," she said.

"Me?" I ask.

"You," she repeated.

"Wow…," I said. "Miley, let's be honest with each other. What really happened when I first came here, because a lot of things are still kinda confusing for me. Start from the beginning."

She sighed. "Ok, so, actually, when you first came here, I _did_ hate you. In fact, I was jealous of the fact that you got all that stuff like breakfast I class and extra locker space, so, I told a reporter my secret. But, I found a way out of it once I realized how stupid it was."

"Oh," I said. "When _did _you start liking me?"

"Um…whenIwasonZombieHighandyoutoldmeyoulikedme," she said really quickly.

"What'd you say?" I ask.

"I said when I was on Zombie High and you said you liked me," she told me.

"You were fishing for information," I said.

"What?! No, I wasn't. Ok, maybe I was, but just a little," she said.

"And, _that's_ why you suddenly like me at the dance," I said, coming to a realization.

"You know, that last time I talked to you about the dance, I was gonna agree to go with you," she told me.

"And then I asked Lilly," I said. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok," she told me. "Like I said, it's over and done with."

"I know," I said.

"I have a question," she said. "Did you use Rachel, Lilly, and Holly to make me jealous?"

"Maybe," I said.

"Boy, you had it bad," I said.

"I did," I say. Then, we fell into an awkward silence.

"You remember the Principal Fisher good bye tape?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, her eyes widening with alarm.

"I did see yours," I said.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yup," I told her. "I just figured that I shouldn't bring it up unless you did. But, you figured that you, Lilly, and that big haired lady sneaking in here would work."

"I thought it did," I said.

"No, I saw it before you guys came," he told me.

"So, you knew I like you?" she asked.

"Uh huh, just like you knew I liked you," I said.

"Well, that's true," she said.

"You remember that weird Lola girl you brought to the Teeny Awards?" I asked. "Who was that?"

"That was Lilly," she said. "She had a _special_ way of keeping our cover."

"Oh."

"So…" she trailed off. "I guess that's it. It was good seeing you again, Jake," she said. Then, she got up to leave.

"Wait," I said. Then, I did something I had wanted to do the whole time.

I kissed her.

And she didn't protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**How was it? I thought there were some things missing from Jake's reaction on the show.**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. I really appreciate them. A couple of you have asked me to continue this. I would LOVE to do that because I'm working on a couple of stories in Microsoft Word, but they're not in the HM section (except for Lessons Learned, but that's almost finished), and I love to write in the HM section. The problem is, I don't have any ideas for a storyline. So, if you have an idea, please put it in a review.**

**Toodles **


End file.
